Mudpuppy
by AmeBuchanan
Summary: It wasn’t smart to touch Bellatrix’s things. Someone didn’t send Rodolphus the memo. AU- Minor Voldemort involvement - Graphic Violence


Pale skin glistened with sweat in the moonlight. Forearms were stained crimson by the thick iron cuffs that tore open the sensitive flesh of newly scarred wrists. Her body dangled from the ceiling, her toes pressed into the ground to relieve the pain of slowly dislocating shoulders.

A whip ripped through the air and struck her exposed back, shredding the angry flesh. Slender legs trembled violently and small breasts heaved as her breaths came in long, heavy wheezes. The next strike of the whip tore a scream from her lips. She whimpered as thick fingers clamped to the hinge of her jaw and a gruff hiss danced into her ears.

"I'll break your pretty jaw if you scream again, mudwhore." Rodolphus Lestrange was bitter. Sour to his very core when he received the divorce documents that successfully ended his access to the Black fortune. His wife meant little to him, she was never interested in the male anatomy, which left room for many mistresses when his bed grew cold. He was a member of a powerful, but nearly bankrupt pureblood family. His inheritance was a crumbling manor and an ever growing debt to the very family he married into.

Everything was perfect when he seduced Druella Black and managed to make it into her bed and family through her eldest daughter. Everything was perfect until his wife fell in love with a mudblood three years ago. Suddenly she wasn't coming home at night and then she wasn't willing to play her role in public. Then came the day she asked their Lord for permission to annul their nuptials. He was angry when he received an owl from the Black family lawyer, but he was beyond furious when he learned of the filthy catalyst of all his suffering.

His debt was restored and his manor was taken as collateral. His bank accounts were emptied. After years of fighting and clawing his way into wealth, he lost everything with the opening of a single letter.

The young woman showed no fear, her eyes held determination and a slight glint of superiority, though her body shook and screeched with pain. He hated her, he hated how she, even chained and beaten, could still hold power over him. He hated that she could steal his chance for relief with a simple stare. This hurt, but it would never break her. He began to wonder if he was going mad. This same routine was cycling for the fourth time, but for some reason he still held hope that his brutalisation would finally ruin her. Every morning her eyes opened with new life, it wasn't hope that lived there, it was pure insanity.

No one could love Bellatrix without falling into the depths of the abyss of their mind. To love her was to love pain and this woman seemed completely unfazed by any and all pain dealt to her. She would scream or whimper, but it was never agony that laced her voice, only satisfaction. She wanted him to know that no matter how hard he hit, kicked, or how deep he cut, she would never yield. This angered him further, he wondered if maybe he should just kill her already. Maybe he should just finish up and return to the real world. That was his intention when he pulled out his wand, but it was quickly thwarted as a thick black chain encircled his wrist.

"Rodolphus!" He nearly pissed his pants as a high pitched scream filled the basement of his muggle hideout. This place was so far out of the way that the only way the woman could have found them was if she had some sort of tracking spell on the girl. He didn't doubt such things as Bellatrix could be an extremely possessive character on a good day.

The chain tightened and jerked angrily, breaking his wrist and pulling him into a small frame. A black fist quickly collided with his nose, shattering the bone within and fracturing the optical bone near it. He cried out and stared into the darkness where the small woman should have been standing. Instead it was just a shadow, an angry shadow with red eyes and brilliant, white teeth.

"Do you know how long it took to track you down?" The shadow cackled in synchronisation with another, more distant, laugh. High heeled boots clicked as they descended the stairs into the basement. The shadow smirked as fear filled his eyes. "You have something that belongs to me." Black eyes found the broken and bloodied form of her young wife and a scowl curled the corners of her lips. "Don't worry, my muddy one, your knight in shining armour has arrived." Hermione rolled her eyes, but a small smile still found its way onto her face.

The shadow restrained Rodolphus and dragged him to his knees with ease. Bellatrix smiled with her usual insanity, but this smile also held a hint of sadistic intent. She was a bird of prey, circling her target with her talons bared and prepared to strike.

"I told you I'd take your heart if you ever touched what's mine." Rodolphus trembled now, his eyes darted between the restrained woman and her angry wife. In hindsight, this was probably a bad choice on his part, but it was too late to make another. At least he would get a merciful death. That's what he believed at least, until the woman pulled out a knife and cut his shirt open.

Bellatrix and Hermione emerged from the dungeon many hours later, grins plastered on their faces.

"That was fun, mudpuppy." Bella wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her into a kiss. She bit the younger woman's already bruised and bleeding lip.

"I agree, love, you should let me get kidnapped more often."


End file.
